


Luke's Fate

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Luke reunites with his girlfriend in Elysium
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 22





	Luke's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! I meant to post this fic last week but it slipped my mind! Last Friday I got wisdom teeth surgery and I've been recovering, but it's been going well XD Hop you enjoy this fic, and there should be more coming in the next few weeks!

Elysium was better than Luke had imagined, and he was shocked that this was the place he ended up. Servant to Kronos or not, the son of Hermes didn't expect this fate. He especially didn’t expect to see her.

Y/N passed away at the hands of Hades' furies when they were eighteen. It was their first quest together after they began dating, and Luke had always blamed himself for what had happened to her. He wasn't quick enough to save Y/N, and she was too slow.

Still, there she was. Standing in the middle of the field facing him. Her face carried a relaxed smile, and her eye filled with a joy he hadn't felt in years. Luke was stunned, he forgot to breathe and found himself unable to move.

Y/N moved towards him, the white dress she wore billowing around her. She stopped right in front of the demigod and rested her hand against his cheek. "I knew you'd come back to me."

"Is this real?" Luke asked, staring into her E/C eyes in awe. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me," she laughed. Luke closed his eyes at the sound, happy to hear it again.

"I've missed you, Y/N," Luke said, smiling down at his girlfriend.

"I've missed you, too," Y/N pulled him in for a kiss. The two demigods savoured the moment, holding each other after years of separation. The shock Luke felt towards being sent to Elysium was still present, but he was grateful to spend the rest of eternity with Y/N. He was a hero in the end, and Fate sent him to an incredible place. 


End file.
